


Sleep Tight

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji never was able to sleep well without Kaworu at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to kick my lazy butt into doing this. This will most likely not be updated daily, but I will try my best.  
> Anyway~ Day 1! Kawoshin cuddles. The others will be much longer than this one I promise ;_; For the prompt "Cuddles (naked)"
> 
> 9/24/16- I'm separating the chapters into different works so I don't clutter any tags and so these pieces are more accessible.

Shinji never slept well on his small, uncomfortable bed. He twisted and turned throughout the night unless he had Kaworu nestled against him, holding him even during his worst of nightmares. Nights where Kaworu stayed with him he lacked personal space, a side effect of squeezing into a bed that barely fit one person, but that was alright with Shinji. He loved the warmth Kaworu shared with him; the feeling that he wasn’t alone.

The two boys often slept naked; a special intimacy between them. There was no sexual tension or anything to gain besides shared body heat and comfort. Neither ever tried to make a move in that direction.

Kaworu ran his fingers through Shinji’s hair, taking in the boy who lay in his arms. It was moments like this where all other thoughts were cast aside. As he looked at Shinji he saw only the delicate boy before him, which betrayed no hint to the chaos that lie within. He loved seeing Shinji at peace, would give anything to have him like this at any other hour. He brushed the choker around the boy’s neck with his fingertips. Shinji was naked except for the choker- a burden that could not be as easily thrown aside as his clothes had been.

Laying beside Kaworu, Shinji could feel the bliss that was forgetting his surroundings. It was all he needed to get a good night’s sleep.


End file.
